Secret Feeling
by eL-Jee
Summary: Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke.. tapi Sasuke.. entahlah.. Sebuah kisah sederhana.. Hyuuga Hinata


Secret Feeling

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by author El jee

Rate M

Say No To Plagiatism!

Pairing Sasuhina

Balik lagi.. malah bikin cerita baru dan ff yang lain malah dibiarin nglembrek gitu aja.. gomen minna.. Author lagi eror..

Xixixi..

Wes.. langsung sikat..

Chapter one

Aku kembali kesini,Konoha. Tempat kelahiranku yang aku tinggalkan selama dua tahun terakhir. Bukan tanpa alasan aku meninggalkan tempat ini dan memilih penerbangan ke Paris demi menghindari suatu hal.

Hal menyakitkan seperti saat ini.

Dan sekarang inilah aku, berdiri mematung sejenak di depan sebuah pintu apartement miliknya. Milik orang yang aku hindari sejak saat itu. Seorang pria yang sebenarnya sangat aku rindukan dan juga masih ku cintai. Tapi lihatlah saat ini, betapa suara desahan dari dalam mencuat keluar tertangkap telinga ku. Tak usah menebak apa yang mantan pacarku itu lakukan. Sudah jelas dan secara gamblang pasti ia sedang menikmati aksi panas bersama cinta satu malam nya.

Sakit?

Untuk Apa.. toh aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Aku memang kesini bukan untuk mengemis cintanya. Aku kesini karna ia harus mengetahui suatu hal. Dan setelahnya aku akan pikirkan kembali apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti.

Aku memasukkan password pada pintu itu. Hhh... masih sama seperti dulu. Ia bahkan tak menggantinya. Entahlah, mungkin ia terlalu malas. Kudorong pintu itu perlahan dan tak lupa juga aku menarik koperku dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain.

Gelap. Dan minim penerangan di daerah kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku enggan menghampiri dia sebenarnya. Tetapi, tak sengaja mataku menangkap pergerakan di Sofa ruang tamu. Memang tak terlihat karna sofa menghadap ke arah berlawanan. Meskipun televisi menyala dengan suara kencang pun suara-suara itu masih dengan jelas terdengar olehku.

Ah.. aku lupa menutup pintu di belakangku, dan aku tak tau kalau suara pintu itu rupanya mengagetkan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk gairah itu. Kulihat perempuan itu sibuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan sebuah bantal. Dan pria itu menatapku agak terkejut.

"Tadaima Sasuke-kun.." Aku menampakkan senyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Rupanya benar.. apa yang teman-temanku katakan. Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali

"Pulanglah Karin."

Ucap pria itu

"Dia siapa? Berani sekali menganggu kita?" Sindir perempuan yang dipanggil Karin itu.

"Pulanglah.. nanti aku akan menghubungimu.. " ucap Sasuke kemudian

Dengan setengah malas Karin memakai bajunya dan mengambil tas nya. Ia menatap tajam sejenak kearahku. Seperti aku peduli saja pikirku. Lalu ia melengos pergi.

"Kau tak berubah ya Sasuke." Sindirku. Aku menarik koperku mendekat ke sofa. Seketika itu juga aku merasa jijik pada Sasuke. Lihatlah berapa buah kondom bekas yang berserakan di lantai ataupun meja. Aku melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya. Namun ia justru menanggapinya dengan santai dan mulai memakai kaos hitam polos bergambar beruang madu miliknya. Ah.. aku yang membelikan kaos itu untuknya dulu. Dan perhatianku kembali terpusat pada sampah-sampah ini.

"Kau tidak merapikannya?" Ujarku

"Duduklah.. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman."

Aku mendengus geli oleh perkataannya.

"Kau pikir aku sanggup meminum minumanku dengan baik pada lingkungan yang seperti ini?"

Sasuke memicing

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya nya

"Minta pertanggung jawaban lah.. apalagi.."

Dan Sasuke terkejut. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa ia justru gembira dengan kabar itu.

"Jadi mana anakku. Kau tidak membawanya?" Tanyanya lagi

Aku kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Dan melihatmu bersama jalang barusan?"

Ia terdiam

"Ia hidup dengan baik." Ujarku sejenak kemudian

"Berapa." Sasuke berucap datar

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Berapa uang yang kau minta?"

Aku merasa harga diriku hancur saat itu juga. Pria ini, pria yang membuat hidupku hancur dan membuangku begitu saja. Ketika janinku berusia satu bulan, ia bahkan berkata hal yang sama.

"Kau pikir aku hanya meminta uang? Hei.. ini anak kandungmu.. Aku minta separuh harta kekayaanmu."

Sasuke terperanjat.. mungkin ia berpikir aku masih sama seperti dulu. Hyuuga Hinata yang malu-malu dan rela berlari untuknya. Hyuuga Hinata yang welas asih dan memiliki hati yang tulus. Tapi semua pemikiran itu telah aku kubur sejak aku melahirkan Kei. Ketulusan ku tidak berlaku untuk orang semacam Sasuke lagi. Aku benar-benar membatasi lingkup ku dengan orang lain. Aku baru sadar.. hidup ini begitu kejam, sehingga hanya orang terkejam lah yang bertahan didalamnya. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulanku. Buah dari pemikiranku

"Baiklah.." ucapnya enteng

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Sambungnya lagi

"Asal kau tak minta aku untuk seranjang denganmu."

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Aph-Apa?" Aku agak histeris

"Menikahlah denganku dan kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Sasuke beranjak, sementara aku masih terjebak dengan kebimbangan ini. Meskipun dulu aku pernah memimpikan hal ini, tapi entah mengapa sekarang rasanya seperti ada yang berubah

"Baiklah.. aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi aku tak mau seranjang denganmu."

Pria stoic itu, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya

"Kau yang menulis perjanjiannya." Sasuke berbalik pergi

"Aku tak mungkin pergi sekarang. Jadi biarkan aku menginap disini malam ini."

"Sesukamu.." ujarnya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kamar sebelah kanan. Berseberangan dengan kamar milik Sasuke. Apartement ini memang cukup besar. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dari segi manapun tak ada yang berubah. Atau tepatnya tak ada yang merubahnya. Semua dekorasi ini akulah dulu yang membuatnya. Apakah Sasuke juga terlalu malas mengubahnya. Padahal ia lulusan sekolah arsitek.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu.. Lebih baik aku mulai merebahkan diri.. menatap langit-langit kamar tak terjamah ini. Entahlah.. apa Sasuke tidak bercinta juga disini? Sejenak pemikiran itu membuatku sesak. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur Hinata."

Sasuke?

Aku langsung terperanjat,bangun dengan posisi duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku lapar."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ujarku lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Ku temani." Katanya

Orang ini.. apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak mengingat dia belum menuntaskan hal panas bersama jalang tadi. Ah good,aku mulai bersumpah serapah sekarang.

Dan saat aku melewatinya, ia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Hanya menariknya. Dan itu membuatku bertanya dalam hati. Ia memandangku dengan intens.

Aku hanya takut,bila ia mampu membuatku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

Tbc

Embuh lah.. daripada pemikiran ini mubazir.. jadi aku tuangin disini.. eheheh... peace!

Mind Review?^_^

Arigatou (bungkuk-bungkuk)


End file.
